Before Betrayal
by Miskyluvs
Summary: Sakura thought she had everything until Sasuke left her Sakura thought she left her past behind her What will happen when she and Neji have to do a special mission Will they forget what the had or will the sparks come back.
1. Chapter 1

On a cold rainy day at 5 in the morning, Sakura was looking out her window and sighed. Today was going to be fun.

_'Why do we have to train on a day like this'_ She thought to herself. 'Maybe it will clear up some.'

However, Sakura got out of bed got and went to the shower try to wash away the sleep that covered her. It was however a challenge lately to get up do boring training and feel sick after.. After she ate a couple of grapes thinking that would be enough to keep her going she set out to Naruto's house in the pouring rain. By the time she arrived she had been drenched forgetting her parka. Trying to getting dried of she look up to his little apartment, it looked like Naruto had already left. She climbed the stairs and went to pound on his door. However the first knock the door slid open to reveal his messy living room and kitchen. She walked in and looked around from where she was standing. Sakura still didn't see him.

"Naruto, are you here?" yelled Sakura trying to wake him up if he was still asleep in his bedroom.

When she didn't get a response, she started looking around in other rooms which was only three. The last room she came to was Naruto's bedroom. She opened the door slowly revealing a disheveled empty bed. Sakura sighed not knowing where the knuckle headed boy went. Sakura started back towards the front door. As she began walking outside she ran into Sasuke who glared at her.

"Is Naruto here?" questioned Sasuke

"No."

Sasuke started to walk away from the house when Sakura ran In front of him.

"Where are you heading too? Do you know where Naruto is?"Sakura asked

"To get that dobe what do you think I'm doing? I don't need to know where the idiot is." he said pushing Sakura out of the way making her run into the apartment building.

"Well sorry I asked you!" Sakura said walking away from Sasuke

_'Why is he always mean to me__,__ if Naruto does something stupid. Its…'_ but her thought was interrupted when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Sakura looking back at him

"Let's look for the idiot together. I might need some help finding him, want to help?" He asked making Sakura just shook her head.

Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke wanted her help. It just sounded so amusing to her; but, apparently not to Sasuke

"What's so funny?" questioned Sasuke looking even more pissed

"It's nothing really." Sakura stated trying to keep a straight face

As they began walking through the village their hopes were slowly disappearing that they would ever find the blond one. They sat down on the bench and Sakura had her elbows resting on her knees while she had her head resting in her palms. The rain turning into a slight drizzle was making for a better "experience". Not eating for a couple of weeks was starting to bother her. She wasn't a good cook still and she just started to live on her own since her parents didn't want their baby girl to become a ninja. One last look up she told herself. Sakura looked forward the last she was going to look for Naruto and saw Naruto at the Ichiraku ramen restaurant. It surprised her that they had not looked there before but that was beside the point. Didn't Sasuke see him go in there. She looked over t him and he had his eyes closed as if sleeping. Sakura didn't care who was sleeping they had been looking for him for the past half hour and they were late because of him.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura waking Sasuke up instantly and everyone else around

Naruto looked back at the bench and saw them getting up. Naruto waved them over to them and pointed at the seats around him waiting for his friends to take seats. Sakura walked up to him and glared at him. He motioned for her sit down next to him for the second time; however, that was the wrong thing at that moment. Sakura raised her fist and hit him over the head, then she sat down next to him with Sasuke standing next to the two.

"Hey what was that for Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto rubbing his head

"You said quotes meet you at your place un-quote. And I get there and you're nowhere to be found! Then we go around the village looking everywhere for you and still no Naruto!" Sakura yelled making a scene for what few people were there

"Sakura I'm sorry I was hungry and I wanted to get some things done so I could go home and get some rest I have been working really hard with Sasuke and Kakashi- sensie for stuff then I decided I needed something for breakfast." Naruto said getting up and paying for his bill

Naruto put his hands behind his head and smiled. They walked in silence to the bridge where they meet for training now a full hour late. Sakura was starting to training under the Tsunade who would become the next Hokage though no one would know until the last exam of the Chunnin Exam, Naruto was starting to training under Jiraiya and Sasuke was still training with Kakashi. However, they still trained with Kakashi. When they arrived at the bridge they figured that Kakashi might be there because they were late. However, when they looked around Kakashi-sensei was still nowhere in sight. Then they heard a shuffle in a tree, they all looked towards the tree and their sensei appeared before them reading his Come, Come Paradise book.

"Ok, why don't you start blitzing and do that for a couple of hours then you can go home." Said Kakashi smiled sitting down to watch his growing students

Therefore, they did just that. Naruto and Sasuke still had the upper hand in battle but they didn't have the chakra control that Sakura had and most likely never would. When they finally called it a draw Naruto had some bruises on his legs and arms and some scratches on his arms. Sakura had many bruises on her legs and didn't have a scratch on her which surprised everyone. Sasuke had very few to no bruises or scratches. All of them were soaked and covered with mud. Kakashi finally noticed that they had stopped fighting and called them over to where he was 'watching'.

"Okay, go home!" yelled Kakashi as they started walking over to them after they had been blitzing for few hours

They all smiled and started back towards the bridge to meet up with their sensie who had been walking to the bridge. When they got to where their sensei was, Sakura started to feel dizzy and felt her body becoming quite heavy then forgot everything else and passed out. When they saw her starting to fall Kakashi barley caught her before she hit the bridge. Kakashi was no expert on medical things but when he felt her forehead and it was burning up; He knew that her forehead should not be that hot.

"We need to get her back to her apartment immediately. Then hopefully find out what is wrong with her." In addition, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto and Sasuke started to run to hear place. Kakashi got to her place first; he found her key and opened the door.-Being like her guardian now- He walked in and placed her on the couch. When Naruto and Sasuke arrived, they found Kakashi warming water then he placed the cloth underneath the warm water. He squeezed the water out of the cloth then walked back in and placed the cloth on Sakura's forehead. Sasuke and Naruto watched him not knowing what or how to help so they stayed out of their sensie's way. Naruto looked outside and saw Hinata, Neji, and Tenten walking by. He remembered he wanted to talk to Hinata and also maybe tell Tenten what happened to Sakura remembering they had started to get close. Naruto ran outside then stopped in front of Hinata, and smiled.

"Hinata, hey!." Said Naruto as Hinata looked down feeling blood rush to her face

"H-Hi Naruto" Said Hinata

Neji stopped with Tenten next to him waiting for his cousin to stop talking to the loud mouth. As they stood there Tenten started to whisper something in his ear. Neji smirked and looked over to Hinata. Finally figuring out why his cousin always blushed and stuttered around the blond.

"Hinata catch up when you're done talking." Stated Neji walking away not wanted to listen to the blond

"Okay." Hinata said

Neji and Tenten started to walk away. Naruto looked back to the blushing Hinata and started to talk to Hinata blabbering about everything that happened. Exaggerating his team's training from this morning Naruto looked up to the sky then heard footsteps nearing them. Naruto looked back to see Neji and Tenten walking back towards them.

"Naruto I have a question for you: Why did you walk out of Sakura's place?" asked Tenten

"Oh that's what I was going to tell you. I totally forgot. Sakura passed out after training, Kakashi brought her back to her apartment." Naruto said looking up to the sky again

"How could you forget that you moron!" yelled Tenten running into Sakura's house with Hinata and Neji

Naruto was going to yell back but when he looked back to eye level he didn't see anyone around him. So he walked back into Sakura's place. He saw everyone surrounding Sakura and someone sitting beside her on the floor. When he got a closer look he saw it was Sasuke.

"Naruto, Hinata, Tenten can you go see what kind of food she has here for me please." commanded the sensei

They nodded then went to the kitchen. Hopping they would find the answer to why their friend had fainted. They went and searched the cupboard. When their search was done -which didn't take a long time- they found a lot of water, some can food, grapes, apples and only a couple of expired frozen pizzas. They walked back to the sensie and sat down to explain their findings.

"We found water… A lot of water; some canned foods, fruits and a couple of expired frozen pizzas." Stated Tenten leaning on a wall

"Sakura-Chan shouldn't you be at training?" shouted Ino while walking through the door with Shikamaru behind her

Neji and Sasuke looked up to her and glared. Ino got into the apartment a little ways she saw Sakura passed out on the couch with everyone surrounding her. Ino didn't know who she was pushing out of the way but she wanted to get a closer to her. The people Ino paused were Neji and Naruto they got shoved into walls. Shikamaru stayed where he was he didn't want Neji to hurt or kill him. He preferred to live his life and now that Ino had already pissed them off he knew Neji was in no mood to get pushed around anymore. When Ino got the couch she sat down next to Sasuke. She felt Sakura face and it was heated up. She had sweet pouring down her face.

"What happened to Sakura?" asked Ino looking up to Kakashi

"We're not sure. Might be something serious or it may not be. But I do know something after a little blitzing she fainted and collapsed." Stated Kakashi looking to Ino to meet her worried glance

"Sasuke, Tenten and I have to go, Hinata call Tenten if anything changes." Said Neji

Neji and Tenten left. Everyone was surprised that he was so… worried. Sasuke didn't pay any attention to his niceness. His attention was surprisingly on Sakura. Ino got up and started towards the door. Ino and Sakura got into a fight about how much they weighed and who was better looking a couple of days and she told Sakura she should stop eating so she would look better. Ino felt like it was her fault Sakura fainted. Shikamaru looked up to see Ino walking towards the door and thought he saw a tear running down her face.

"Sasuke-kun I have to go shopping. Uh, will you tell billboard brow she's a good size for me?" Said Ino walking out the door

"Wait Ino I'll come with you!" yelled Shikamaru for Ino to stop while waving good-bye to everyone

Everyone waved goodbye to Shikamaru and Ino. 'Wonder what got into Ino. She has never ever said that before. What exactly is going on? Right now we need to find out what is wrong with Hurano.' Sasuke thought to himself. He saw Kakashi get up. He took the cloth and went to warm the cloth again. When he came back, he checked Sakura's forehead then placed the cloth back on her.

"Her fever went down a little but she still needs to rest. So keep an eye on her while I go and bye her food and us dinner." Said Kakashi disappearing in a puff of smoke

Naruto got up and started to wonder around Sakura's place. Hinata and Sasuke rolled their eyes and followed Naruto. Knowing that they would have to keep him out of trouble since Sakura wasn't here for that. They followed him into Sakura's bedroom. Her room was a light pink with 2 pictures. One was of her and Ino when they were little the other was of team 7. Naruto started to search around Sakura's dresser. Hinata hurried over to him to see that he was pulling out some pajamas for Sakura. Hinata took a deep breath.

"What are you guys so worked up about? I didn't do anything wrong." Naruto said waving his hands with the pajamas

"What are you doing?" asked Hinata grabbing the pajamas from Naruto

"Well I thought she might want to be comfy and I'm going home I have to be up early tomorrow and I know if I woke up here tomorrow and Sakura woke up- let's just say that wouldn't be pretty." He stated

"Okay. Hinata can you if you don't mind?" asked Sasuke sitting on Sakura's bed

"Uh…Y-yeah sure. I can do that."

"Okay. Then I'm going. Bye Hinata bye Sasuke." Said Naruto

"'Night Naruto." Said Hinata as Naruto came over and kissed her cheek

She turned bright red. After that, they walked back into the living room. They said good-bye to Naruto again and he left. Sasuke went back to Sakura's room while Hinata changed Sakura. After a few minutes Hinata called Sasuke back into the living room. Sasuke walked back. He sat down in front of the couch when Kakashi walked in with at least ten bags and went into the kitchen. He started putting the food away. Then someone arrived at the door. Hinata got up and answered it.

"Hi, you ordered two medium pizzas." Said the pizza person

"Kakashi can I have some money please?" asked Hinata looking back to Kakashi for money

"Can you buy? I'm out of money after buying all these groceries." Said Kakashi

"I'll buy: keep the change as a tip." Said Sasuke

In addition with that, Sasuke slammed the door shut and locked it. He set the two pizzas on the table, taking a piece for himself and began to eat it watching Kakashi put the food away. Hinata came in and grabbed a piece. Neither Sasuke nor Hinata talked. It was an uncomfortable silence. After finishing her second piece of pizza and feeling full she started to hear some moans coming from the living room. Hinata got up and went straight to the living room. She saw Sakura waking up and was trying to sit up. Sasuke and Kakashi hurried in after Hinata.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" questioned Hinata

"I'm fine but I have a bad headache. What happened? Why is it almost dark?" Sakura asked looking at her friends.

"You passed out and we brought you here because you had a fever. Also we noticed you're not eating much." exclaimed Kakashi tapping his foot on the floor

"I needed to lose some weight and get in better shape so I stopped eating as much. What's wrong with that?" asked Sakura

"There's a big problem with that! You could get sick. Worst than today!" yelled Sasuke

Everyone looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke went into the kitchen and brought out a plate with a couple pieces of pizza on it.

"Hinata call your cousin and tell him Sakura woke up. Sakura you eat." Said Sasuke shoving the plate into Sakura's hands

Hinata stepped into the kitchen and was talking to Neji and Tenten and telling them of her condition. Sakura was in the living room eating the pizza. Kakashi was reading his book while Sasuke was watching Sakura eat the pizza. After Hinata was done talking to her cousin she finished putting the groceries away. Around five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Kakashi got up and went to answer it. Tenten and Neji were standing there. Kakashi invited them in and then moved quickly before Tenten ran him over. Tenten hurried over to Sakura to see her eating. Tenten gave her a big hug.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tenten

"I'm feeling a little better. Tomorrow how about lunch with Hinata and Ino?" asked Sakura

"Yes we can. Do you mind if Neji comes. Maybe we can bring Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru to lunch too." Tenten smiled

"That'll be great. I'm really excited. I know I'm being a party pooper but I feel kind of tired. If you guys don't mind I'm going to go to bed." Stated Sakura

"OK. Good night Sakura we'll go to lunch around 11 tomorrow morning. I'll come by about 9 so we can talk."

"That sounds great." Sakura smiled getting up and walking to her room

Everyone said their goodbyes and left. Only Sasuke remained at Sakura's place. He went and locked the door and followed the path Sakura to her bedroom. He stayed so he thought just to lock the door and watch over Sakura. Sakura had already lain down and was facing the door's opening. She felt some one still in her apartment. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke sitting outside of her bedroom door. She got out of her bed and walked over to him. She offered her hand to help him up off the floor. He first looked confused then he accepted it and followed her back into her room. Sakura got back in her bed on one side so they both had a place to sleep. Sasuke looked at her and kept standing there. Sakura turned and looked at him.

"Well are you going to get in or what? Or was my hospitality not nice enough for you?" Questioned Sakura trying to be sarcastic but was too tired to care

"Your hospitality is wonderful." He stated taking of his shirt to show his muscular body

Sasuke slid in next to Sakura and pulled her up close to him. It was too dark to see that he was blushing. She thought it was all a dream, him being so close. However, Sakura didn't oblige she liked that he was this close to her. She thought he only wanted to keep her safe and make sure she was all right. Inside she sighed 'take advantage of this moment for it will only happen once.' Sakura looked up to meet his onyx eyes looking down on her.

"Good-night. Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura moving closer to him

"Night Sakura." He said kissing her softly on her lips then closing his eyes

Sakura kept on thinking it was all a dream, but she had just been kissed by the guy she really liked. A huge smile made its way to her face. She couldn't hold it back. She adjusted herself so she could place her arms around Sasuke. She didn't notice that Sasuke had his eyes on her watching her. She also didn't notice that he was smiling at her. They both lay in Sakura's bed not moving until they both were asleep.

-X-

Sakura woke up around seven the next morning with the sun coming through the blinds. She tried to move but was stopped by someone holding her. She looked up to remember that Sasuke had stayed with her. She closed her eyes never wanting to end this moment in time. She clutched on to Sasuke. Sasuke put his other hand around Sakura. However their time alone would end in only a few seconds. Coming to an end when they heard someone walk in.

"Sakura-Chan! Where are you? Are you even up yet! You should be because it will be the day I woke up before you!" yelled Ino

Neither Sakura nor Sasuke moved and continued acting to be asleep. Ino walked into Sakura's room and saw Sakura laying on Sasuke. She almost collapsed but was lucky Shikamaru was behind her to catch her. 'Way to go Sasuke' thought Shikamaru. Ino turned on her heal and stormed out with Shikamaru following her. When they heard the door slam shut Sakura and Sasuke laughed. Sakura decided to get up then went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Sasuke walked into the kitchen with only his boxers on. Sakura looked up to see him and blush heavily. He looked at Sakura very confused. Why should she be blushing it wasn't like she had never seen him or Naruto clad in boxers. She looked back down at the food and continued to cook hoping it would taste okay. Sasuke walked up behind Sakura and started to whisper things in her ear, and then he started to kiss her neck. Sakura turned the stove off, then turned around and started to kiss Sasuke.

After they started kissing each other knocking started occurring on Sakura's door but neither notice and left it go on. Finally the people had enough of waiting outside and came in. They hadn't noticed that it was Tenten and Neji had walked in. They walked into the kitchen an saw Sakura and Sasuke kissing. Sakura looked over and saw Tenten and Neji's mouth's a gaped. Sakura quickly moved behind Sasuke. The girls were blushing uncontrollably while even the guys were blushing slightly.

"Uh…Uh… We'll be waiting in the living room." Stated Tenten pulling Neji along with her

Sasuke and Sakura stood in silence for a few seconds. Sakura fixed her nightgown and finished making breakfast. Sasuke went and put on more cloths on. When breakfast was done Sakura and Sasuke brought out eggs, bacon, toast, and some orange juice out to the living room where Neji and Tenten were waiting. Neji and Tenten looked up at the two. Sakura set the platter down and handed out plates. Then Sakura and Sasuke sat down a crossed from Tenten and Neji. Neji kept glancing over at Sakura; but, nobody noticed. When everyone finished with their breakfast, Sakura picked up all the dishes. They sat there in an eerie silence for a few minutes.

"Uh… Thank you for breakfast. Sorry we walked in on you two like that. I don't know what you were doing but thank you." Stated Tenten

"We weren't doing much of anything." Stated Sakura walking out of the kitchen with coffee

They looked up at her. Tenten helped Sakura pass the cups out. Sakura placed whatever then needed on the table. She sat down next to Sasuke. Everyone just sat there in another eerie silence drinking his or her coffee.

"Sakura can I talk to you alone for a minute?" asked Tenten

"Yeah let's go into the kitchen." Said Sakura

They stood up and walked to the kitchen. Tenten went and sat down at the table while Sakura followed and sat a crossed from her friend.

"Sakura what where you and Sasuke doing this morning?" questioned Tenten

"Well I was cooking breakfast then he came in and whispered some things into my ear. Then he started to kiss my neck and then we both started to kiss each other. After all that you guys walked in on us." Stated Sakura

"I didn't know Sasuke liked you or was the passionate type."

"Yeah it was different but nice at the same time. However, he might be doing this to make me feel better about myself then go back to the old Sasuke. Sasuke and Neji are so much alike."

"Just be careful I don't want you to get hurt but; yeah your right, Neji is cold, doesn't share his feelings. Sometime I used to think he didn't have a heart or hated everyone. Sakura I can trust you…so I know that I shouldn't let anyone know my feelings towards others or it well put them in harm's way like what happened to my parents but, I like n-Neji." Tenten told Sakura

"Woo. I thought you two were just good friends that hung out and trained all the time together. Then I also thought you liked Lee. However, you do spend a lot of time at his house. I should have figured this out." Sakura said thinking out load

"Be quite. You don't have to tell the whole world you know. In addition, I don't want him to know because he might stop training with me and it would be awkward when we went on missions together. The Hokage said he might have a mission for the two of us soon. But I also feel whole when I'm around him I don't know why but I do."

Neji got up and walked over to the side of the kitchen door way with Sasuke following him. Neji stayed to hear it all. Then went back to the living room then sat down.

"I…I would have never guessed or never would have know about that." Said Neji

"Well I guess you know now." Stated Sasuke

"What does Neji know now?" asked Tenten

"Uh…nothing much." Stated Neji

"I know it's something now. So tell me please." She looked at Neji

Everyone looked at her. Tenten felt two presences next to the kitchen and knew it was them. Neji stood up and was about to walk away when Tenten stepped in front of him. He stopped and looked at her. She embraced him in a hug. Neji didn't know what to do. He looked over at Sasuke, his eyes told Neji to hug her back. He slowly hugged Tenten back. Sakura was sitting on the couch smiling. Sasuke sat down next to Sakura and placed an arm around her. Sakura snuggled right into his chest, when Ino came storming in with Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto following her. Ino stopped abruptly seeing Tenten and Neji hugging. Everyone stopped abruptly almost running into Ino.

"What the hell?" yelled Naruto and Shikamaru Simultaneously?

Tenten and Neji didn't break their grip on each other. Neji just sent them death glares. They looked left of Tenten and Neji. Ino saw this and almost collapsed when Shikamaru caught her again. Naruto did collapse, that is when Sakura and Sasuke looked up at them with questioning looks. Naruto sat up and leaned against the wall with Hinata sitting next to Naruto.

"Ok. I'm so confused. First you're sick then you're better and then sleeping and snuggling each other!" screamed Ino

Tenten, Neji, Sakura, and Sasuke just looked at her. They all had confused expressions.

"Who are you talking too?" asked Sakura

"You and My Sasuke!" screamed Ino

"Oh… about us it's…uh…"

"We're going out." Sasuke said interrupting Sakura

"That explains it all now. That's why you were making out this morning when we walked in." said Tenten

"WHAT! You we're making out with MY Sasuke!" Ino screamed louder

Sakura and Sasuke both nodded. Sakura stood up and walked into the kitchen. Ino followed with Hinata following suite. Shikamaru sat down in a chair near Naruto. Ino watched Sakura while she made coffee for the rest of her friends. After the coffee was done, she handed one to Ino and one to Hinata. She walked back into the living room and gave Naruto and Shikamaru their coffee. She sat back down next to Sasuke. Tenten looked over at Sakura.

"Sakura are we still on for lunch?" asked Tenten

"Yeah! Why not?" Sakura said getting up and running to her room to get her purse and to get dressed

Sasuke got up and started out of the living room.

"Where are you going Uchiha?" asked Neji

"Going to get changed. Isn't everyone invited?" stated Sasuke

Tenten looked up at Neji and nodded. Therefore he continued walking out of the living room to Sakura's bed room. When he got there, Sakura was throwing things around trying to find her purse and some cloths. Sakura turned around quickly to see who was there. When Sakura notice it was Sasuke she continued. Sasuke walked over to her and kissed her neck. She turned to look at her and whispered something into his ear. He stopped and put his clothes on and they walked out together. Everyone stood up and headed for the door. Sakura was the last person to leave so she could lock the door. When they got to Apple Bees Tenten got them a table big enough for them all. Everyone ordered for themselves then waited patiently for their food to come. There was very small conversation. Right before their food arrived Neji got up and walked to the bathroom. When he got back, everything was destroyed and Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura were gone. The guys were battled unknown ninjas. Neji started his byakugan along with Sasuke who already started his sharingan.

When they finally finished they had bruises on their legs and their arms. Shikamaru had a gash above his right eye and Naruto had a gash over his left eye. Shikamaru and Naruto went to the hospital to get their gashes healed. While Shikamaru and Naruto were getting healed, Neji and Sasuke went back to Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke opened the door and lead Neji into his apartment. Neji sat down in a chair next to the door. Sasuke went into the kitchen. He headed to the fridge, and pulled out two sodas. He walked out and gave Neji his drink, then sat down on the couch. There was a dead silence.

"Sasuke what are you going to do?" asked Neji

"You mean what we are going to do right?" said Sasuke

"Yeah. So what do you think?" asked Neji

"I don't know…but I think I know who it may be."

After that statement, Naruto and Shikamaru walked in with three or four stitches over their eyes. They walked over and sat on the floor.

"So… What are we going to do?" asked Naruto

"We're thinking, what do you think!" said Neji shooting and evil glare at Naruto who was oblivious to it

'_Where are you Sak? If only I knew'_ thought Sasuke


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Finding the Girl

When the boys went and told the Hokage what had happened he had already sent ANBU teams out. All they could do was wait around for them to get back. Who knew when they would be back and if the girls were even alive. None of them spoke of that but they all cared for their girls. No one even spoke of the possibility of them not getting out of Orochimaru's grasp. Sasuke knew he wanted him but he would not go to him. Not to leave Sakura. Sakura, he realized was important but he would have to find his brother and kill him first before he could settle down with her. He wanted his life to be so much better. He didn't want to have to avenge his family but that is what he has become and avenger. He would make her happy until he had to leave hopefully he could leave for only a couple of weeks and be back.

-X-

It had been two weeks since the girls had gone missing. ANBU had not reported back to the Hokage and people were beginning to notice that the girls were not around. Kakashi even noticed that they had disappeared. They had to explain to all their families. Since Neji lived near Hinata's family they already knew. It would be one more week before the girls were classified MIA until found. They guys sulked around Sasuke's apartment since it was the biggest out of everyone's room. Naruto tried to convince the guys that they wanted to go and search for the girls themselves but everyone decided against it. They didn't need to injure themselves. They had a feeling the ANBU would bring them back and everything would be fine again.

Sasuke went to sit on the main gates watching and hoping that the girls would be all in tack and safe. He would surprise the girls. He got the Hokage to grant him permission to allow the girls and guys to stay out at the newly renovated house. The Hokage himself came out to make sure it was suitable for everyone. He was amazed at how well it looked and granted it. Now all that need to be her were the girls to see where they were going to be staying for a while.

Sasuke looked up and saw movement and saw pink hair. He jumped down and ran at them. When they got closer Sakura came to a stop and waited for Sasuke to come to her. When he reached her he picked her up and twirled her around. He set her down and just held her. He picked her up and followed after the ANBU taking the girls to the Hokage tower to tell him the girls were back then to the hospital to get checked out. When Sasuke left Sakura with the Hokage he went and got the other guys to tell them the girls were back. They rushed back to the hospital and waited for their checkups to get done. When everyone was cleared to go they left. They boys covered their eyes and led them the way to the Uchiha manor. Upon arriving they dropped their hands and waited for a reaction. The reaction they got was not what they wanted.

"Sak what's wrong?" asked Sasuke

"This…this is the place… This is the place Itachi killed your clan." stated Sakura

"Yes, but I've been cleaning it up."

Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto grabbed their girl's hands and walked in. Sasuke went over and picked Sakura up bridal style then walked in. When they got to the main house he placed Sakura down to let her look around. When Sakura saw the inside she almost fainted. The walls were a light shimmering red. The furniture was all-new. The floor was hard wood with a little rug in the middle of the room. The kitchen was a light green with countertops that were granite. It had all new appliances. Everything else was blue, red or black. From the door you could tell that it was a mostly open concept except for the formal dining hall.

"Sasuke this is so pretty!" Sakura went up and hugged him

"So far I've been working on it for a year or two now. This part of the house is finally finished. We got the Hokage to come and make sure it was okay for everyone." Stated Sasuke

"Can we see where we are staying?" begged Ino finally able to see what the boys had worked on while the girls were away

"Okay this is the only part of the house that is perfectly clean. So let's go. Also I'll tell you where you don't want to go." Stated Sasuke

Sakura smiled and put her arm around Sasuke's waist and put her head on his shoulder. Sasuke put his arm around her and pulled her as close as he could. When they came to the first room, Naruto looked in and bolted in. It was a light purple almost like a pansy for the walls and blue material with black highlights. Hinata walked in after Naruto examining it closely. She only saw one bed; however, she loved the colors of the room.

"Hinata want this room?" asked Naruto

"B-but, there is only one bed." Hinata stated

"Well that's to make sure you stay safe." Explained Naruto

While Hinata and Naruto were 'discussing' things, Tenten was leaning on Neji. He had his arm around her waist and her head was on the side of his head. They had a long few weeks drained chakra and almost no food. They were becoming worried they would be left; however, when they saw the ANBU their spirits soared. After a minute they moved on. Naruto and Hinata deciding that it would be okay to be sharing the bed, maybe realizing they both liked each other. Sasuke stepped into a dark blue room with pink and light blue bedding.

"Ok this is mine and Sakura's room." Stated Sasuke

Sakura didn't argue it was a beautiful room. The wall color was a little dark for her but she would get used to it. The next room they came to had purple walls again but these walls were like a grape with light blue and dark blue bedding. Ino ran in and jumped on the bed not allowing anyone else in the room before her. Shikamaru followed in after Ino and stopped to look at the room.

"Troublesome…" mumbled Shikamaru under his breath

Ino got up and hugged Shikamaru. Shikamaru already knew what she wanted.

"Yes we can have this room…You are so troublesome."Shikamaru stated

Ino jumped into Shikamaru's arms. Ino caught him by surprise that Shikamaru almost dropped her. Everyone laughed and moved on.

"I guess we get the last room." stated Neji

Tenten just giggled, while they walked in the room. It had red walls and had black and aqua colored bedding. She looked around and liked the color match. They stepped out and continued to listen to Sasuke. He told them they had bathrooms in their rooms so they didn't have to share a bathroom. But if they need one he showed him where one was. After that, they walked to the kitchen. Hinata and Sakura started to look through all of the covered.

"Who chose all the colors?" Asked Ino

"My mother used to keep a book of colors and fabrics that would go good together. I found it while cleaning and I decided using. I didn't want to hear you girls fuse over it." Sasuke stated he looked over to see that Sakura had come out of the Kitchen

"Okay, we have enough food here we just have to get some cloths." Sakura said.

"Okay everyone whoever you're rooming with is to go with them." Stated Neji

Everyone nodded and headed for their homes. Sasuke and Sakura were the first ones back then Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, then last to arrive was Ino and Shikamaru. They all went to their rooms and put their cloths away as quickly as they could. Then they all met up in the kitchen where Hinata and Sakura were already starting to make dinner. When they finally finished eating Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata took the dishes to the sink to wash them up quickly so they could go back to the table. They walked back to the table with coffee.

"'Yawn' I'm going to hit the sack." Said Naruto walked to his room

"I'll g-go with you Naruto." Said Hinata standing up

"Me three. It's been an interesting day." Said Sakura walked towards her room with Hinata following

When Sakura and Hinata walked pass the main door, they saw shadows outside lingering. Sakura got a kunai knife out and opened the door. She was going to throw it but stopped when she saw whom it was. It was Kiba and Choji standing outside. She let them inside and closed the door. Sasuke heard a door close and hurried to the front door. Naruto also came running to the door to see what was going on. They saw Kiba and Choji. Kiba had Akamaru in his coat and Choji with a back of chips in hand like always.

"I'm surprised to see you two." Sasuke stated moving closer to Sakura

"Well we heard what happened and thought we could help." Said Kiba

"Well if you want to stay here you have to sleep on the couches. All the rooms are taken." Stated Sasuke

"Ok that's fine with me." Said Kiba

"Well I'm going to bed night everyone." Said Sakura going to bed with Sasuke following her

"Yeah I'm going to hit the sack too. Night!" said Naruto picking up a blushing Hinata

They all followed except Kiba and Choji.

XXX

"Ow!" yelled Kiba

"Sorry… I thought you were on the couch." Said Sakura

"No it was too soft." Explained Kiba

"Oh…Ok."

"What time is it?"

"It's 7:30. Why?"

"Oh, I just wondered." Said Kiba sitting up

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Let me get it." Said Kiba pulling out a kunai knife

Sakura stepped back behind a chair and waited. Kiba opened the door and was about to throw a knife but was stopped by Kakashi and Gai sensei.

"Woohoo! You are a bag of youthfulness! Such a lovely personality you have there and to have this early in the morning!" Yelled Gai

"Oh good it's only our sensei's." Sakura stated coming out of hiding and walked into the kitchen

Kiba invited them inside and took them to the kitchen where Sakura was cooking. Kiba heard footsteps and went to see who they belonged to.

"Get the hell away from me Kiba!" yelled Sasuke walking into the kitchen and started the coffee

"Hmm. I want ramen. Sasuke do you have ramen?" whined Naruto

"Why would I have ramen and it's time for breakfast." Said Sasuke

"So I. Want. Ramen!" yelled Naruto

"Shut up both of you. You're going to eat what Sakura is cooking! Understand." Said Kakashi-sensei smiling under his mask getting out one of the famous perv books

"Fine, but what is he doing here?" Naruto questioned plopping down in front of Gai

"Sasuke, Sakura, the Hokage wishes to see you after breakfast along with Neji and Tenten." Gai said

"What is the meeting about? And before you answer that can someone get everyone else up, breakfast will be done in about ten minutes. That will allow everyone time to get up."

Naruto got up and first headed to his room. When he opened the door he found Hinata getting dressed. Hinata screeched when she saw Naruto in the doorway. Naruto turned quickly away. Neji and Tenten were walking by so they decided they would see what was happening. When they reached Hinata's room Neji turned around quickly so he wouldn't see his cousin half-naked. Tenten giggled at the sight.

"W-will you close the d-door please?" asked Hinata

"Ok." Giggled Tenten

Hinata came out a few minutes later. She saw Ino and Shikamaru heading towards the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen, Ino and Shikamaru were already eating. Choji was already on his fifth or sixth plate. She sat down and grabbed what was left of the food. Everyone was finished before her. Everyone was either going to change or to take a shower. Naruto was the only one who stayed with her. Every time either of them was going to talk, they both would just close their mouths.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked above a whisper

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked pulling himself closer to her

"I'm sorry I made you get embarrassed." Hinata said pushing her plate away

"I wasn't embarrassed; I just didn't know what to do." Said Naruto hugging Hinata

"Ok."

Hinata stood up and started to clean of the table. Naruto got up and surprisingly helped Hinata. When they were washing the dishes they were whispering to each other. They did it very quietly so nobody could hear them.

"Naruto, we're heading to The Hokage's to see what our mission is. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Please wait here while I see if he is busy." One of the assistance said

"Ok." Sakura and Tenten said simultaneously

They waited a few minutes and the assistant

"He will see you know." they smiled

They walked into the Hokage's office. The desk was clean and free of any papers. There was a pitcher of water and a couple of glasses. It looked like there wasn't a speck of dirt anywhere to be seen in the room.

"Ok the mission is that you need to go under cover as couples and help the Kazekage for sand. He will be the only one knowing what is going on. They have had spies from sound coming in and out of the village and he asked for you four to come and help. Don't ask me why you guys. We don't know how long it will take. Maybe days or even weeks. Make sure you make it look believable. Also Sakura you and Sasuke will be a couple and Tenten you and Neji will be a couple. You only have an hour to be ready and be at the village gates ready for the signal. Therefore you know what you are doing right. Thank-you and good luck. Oh and for now the mission is rated B rank. And Neji will be your captain. This is your chance to show us what you have. We have ANBU team ready for if it becomes carried away. Have fun" said the Hokage said sending them out

They nodded and hurried back to the house. They told everyone while they were packing. They were at the gates with time to spare. They got the okay and started out. It was going to be a three days journey. They would stop for only three things like water, food, and sleep. It started to get dark. The guys suggested to the girls if they were tired they could stop for the night. However, they declined. They wanted to show them they had become stronger. Sakura knew she would have to stop worrying so much about herself and now for her friends on the mission so they could get this done and over with. Neji stopped abruptly and looked around.

"This will be a good place for camp tonight. Next time girls tell us you need to stop; or this will be a failed mission. If you don't let us know how you are. Got it." Yelled Neji

"Don't be so rude we knew you guys want to get there so we didn't bother you. We know you don't want to be here you would rather be off training, but you are here so. Next time try to be nicer about it. Oh and another thing stop being a fucking jerk right now." Said Tenten jumping down to the ground

"What did you just call me?" asked Neji jumping down in front of Tenten

"You heard me I called you a fucking jerk!" yelled Tenten prodding a finger into his chest

"You're going to pay for calling me that." Neji said grabbing her arm and squeezing it

"Hey that hurts let go of me." Yelled Tenten with tears in her eyes

"Leave her alone!" yelled Sakura jumping down and pushing Neji away from Tenten

"Hn. She deserves it."

Sakura focused her chakra in her palms and applied it to Tenten's bruised arm. While this was going on, Sasuke went to gather firewood. He came back to Tenten in tears and Sakura fixing her arm. Then he saw Neji sitting on the other side of the open space.

"Uh… This may be the wrong time to ask but, what happened?" asked Sasuke

"Neji is a fucking JERK! J-E-R-K! JERK!" yelled Tenten

"Fuck you Tenten."

"No thank you." Said Tenten putting her nose in the air

"Okay. I really missed something here; this is going to be a long mission." Said Sasuke thinking he said it to himself

"What did you say?" asked Neji and Tenten said in unison

"Nothing."

Sasuke placed the wood down and started a fire. Sakura finished healing Tenten's arm and sat down near Sasuke. Even if it wasn't the best heal job in the world it would do until they got back.

"Sakura I hear water do you want to come with me so I can fill my water bottle?" asked Tenten

"Sure." Sakura said then got up and walked away into the woods with Tenten

Neji looked over and saw she left her bottle there. He smirked to himself.

"Sasuke I'll be back." Said Neji jumping out of site

Sasuke sat there alone wondering what to do. Therefore, he went through his bag and found a book to entertain him for the moment. However he didn't know how long that would be so it was a good thing it was a large book.

Sakura and Tenten

"Look at that, it's so pretty!"Said Sakura looking at the waterfall

"Yeah it is." Stated Tenten

"Hey where's your bottle?"

"I left it at the camp site. I wanted to get away from Neji. He under estimates you and me, because we're girls. Neji thinks that we can never become strong like him and other men. We were meant to do house work, clean and do other things. I knew I should have never told anyone. Now look at me now I'm crying over a guy."

"Tenten its ok I'm sure he's just looking out for you."

"We'll if he's looking out for me; he's doing a lousy job at it. You saw what he did to my arm. Sometimes I hate myself for liking him. I'm so fucking stupid!" Tenten then started to sob uncontrollably

"It's going to be ok. I promise. One way or another, but it'll be ok." Sakura smiled hugging Tenten

"If you say so, then I will believe you."

"I know so… Since we're here and I can't sense the guys' presence around here. Maybe we can take a quick bath…"

"Ok that's a good idea."

They didn't know that Neji was nearby listening to everything they said. He thought to himself that he hurt the only girl he ever really liked and might have just blown it with her. Sakura jumped in and screeched. He thought she saw him but then heard her say the water was fucking cold. He watched Tenten get undressed. Her back was turned and could barely see her through her long hair. She jumped in but never screeched or whined about the water.

Tenten had forgotten to take of her ring she got from lee for her birthday. It fell to the bottom of the pond. She dove under to get it but couldn't find it. She came back up and told Sakura. She knew Sakura could hold her breath longer than her. So she asked Sakura to see if she could find it. Sakura nodded and went under. It took her a couple of minutes but she saw something sparkle and then grabbed it. It was Tenten's ring. She went back to the surface and handed it to Tenten. Tenten thanked Sakura. She sat on the side of the pound getting dressed then she got up and dressed the rest of the way. Sakura got out and put her clothes on, both of them still not knowing that Neji was watching them. They started to walk back to camp. Neji disappeared from the branch and reappeared at the campsite. They heard the girls coming. Both girls were laughing and talking. Neji went over to a tree then went to sleep. He and Sasuke were going to take turns standing watch through the night. Sakura and Tenten got back to camp; they laid out their sleeping bags, and talked. Sakura laid her sleeping bag next to Sasuke's. Tenten placed hers way from every ones else's. Sakura gave her a worried look but Tenten smiled and lay down then went to sleep. Sakura whispered to Sasuke that she was worried about Tenten. He told her she would be fine. Sakura nodded and lay down. After thinking about many things, she dosed of. The next thing Sakura knew she was being shaken slightly she opened her eyes to see it was Neji. She looked over to Tenten who was already up and packed. Sakura turned to Sasuke and kissed him softly on the lips. He woke up. She smiled and got up and packed up her stuff. They left camp a little after 8o'clock that morning. They ate breakfast on the go so they could get there sooner and take a break maybe. By noontime, they stopped to eat some lunch but hurried to get back going again. Neji stayed to the rear of everyone. Tenten stayed in front of Sakura and Sasuke. It was getting dark and they needed to find a place to stay. Sasuke looked around and saw a nice place. It was right next to a river. They stopped and Sasuke went to get wood for a fire again. Sakura dug through her bag and found some soup. She poured it into a little bowl and waited for Sasuke to come back. They sat in an eerie silence.

"Hey Neji how long are we from the sand now?" asked Sakura

"Another day and we should be there." He stated

"That's great that means some nice relaxation when we get there." Sakura smiled

"I need a long hot bath. My hair is starting to feel really nasty and look it too." Tenten said giggling

"Mine too. But first we have to go and talk to the Kazekage then we can go take our baths." Tenten giggled

"Yeah one thing I'll miss is sleeping under the starts and having someone watch over me… Sakura first thing we have to do after our baths is going to investigate things. You and Sasuke can be a couple like the hokage said and Neji and I will be a couple. We need to go to different places then meet up somewhere. If we can't find information us two have to go to plan B." she said when Sasuke got back

"What's plan B?" asked Sakura

"We would have to go undercover as some stage dancers. But if that happens I might punch one of the guys that lay a finger on my body." Tenten said

"I won't let Sakura do that! She's mine and no one can touch her except me!" said Sasuke

"Sasuke, it comes to that I'm going to have to, or it will jeopardize our mission with helping the Kazekage. I know you don't want to hear that but that's what might happen. So if it comes to that, don't come to the place we have to do that. Ok. I'm sorry but I can't jeopardize the mission just because of you not wanting guys to touch me. I won't like it either. However, I'll do what I have to do. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed. Night everyone." She looked at Sasuke

She leaned in to give Sasuke a kiss but he got up and walked away. Sakura looked like she was about to cry but she held it back. Tenten saw the look of pain that had struck her. She got up and walked over to Sakura, and gave her a hug. She could feel a wet spot forming on her shoulder. She sat there until Sakura's breathing had slowed down and didn't hear any sniffling from her. She laid Sakura down then walked over to her sleeping bag. Before she should say goodnight, Neji spoke.

"That was nice of you to do that." Said Neji

"She's my friend; I can't stand to see people pain. Like right after a guy has done something to upset them. She is only trying to show him that she is strong also that she wants to do it for him. She wants to know if they'll take it way out of proportion or make them feel like they are useless to them; or they are trying to see if they will understand their thinking. They only want them to see that they're doing it for love understanding, and lastly for respect to show they are not weak anymore. That is why girls do the things they do. For the one they truly care for. Well good-night Neji."Said Tenten laying down

"Good-night Ten." Said Neji

Tenten smiled to herself letting him know how she felt in other terms then telling him about what happened between them.

_(Okay another chapter done. YA! Please tell me how i'm doing please and thank you. Like i said last time still working on it)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- At Sound

Tenten woke up the next morning around 6 a.m. She got up and got a pair of clothes and under garments from her bag then went up the river a little from the camp. Tenten undressed herself and got into the river she even remembered to bring some shampoo and soap so she could wash up. She was almost done when she heard a rustle in a bush.

"Who's there?" Tenten called out

"Oh sorry Tenten. I was just coming down here to take a quick breather from Sakura and Sasuke. I also need to wash up." Neji said

"Oh…Ok I'll be done in a couple minutes. What are Sakura and Sasuke fighting about?"

"Plan B."

"Oh… I shouldn't have come up with that idea."

"Yes you should have. I think it's a good idea if your plan A doesn't work."

"Thank-you. You can take over the water now. I will go try to calm Sasuke down. Do you need some soap? I have some here if you need it."

"Yeah, thank you. Good luck on trying to calm Sasuke down."

"On thanks. Oh Neji here's the soap."

Tenten walked over to Nejiand gave him the bottles of soap. She smiled at him. Neji leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. She pulled away slowly and looked at him. The next thing she knew she was in a hug. She hugged him back missing his touch.

"I'm sorry ten f…" Tenten broke his sentence off with another kiss

"It's ok…I'm sorry too." Tenten said kissing him again then walked away from Neji

Neji watched her as she walked away from him. He smiled to himself that he didn't ruin the relationship they had. He undressed quickly so he could get back to the camp before all hell broke loose. When he finished bathing, he sensed a huge amount of chakra forming at their camp site. Then he felt the earth shake repeatedly then heard some trees fall. He got out, got dressed then went back to camp. When he got back, he saw Sakura healing cuts and a major gash on her shoulder. He also saw Tenten had a gash on her lower arm, but it wasn't bleeding too badly. Tenten was trying to fight off Sasuke. Neji moved quickly over to Sakura who was crying. He noticed she was running low on chakra and realized after he left they started fighting physically. Sakura looked up and noticed Neji there. She looked down feeling that she was a disappointment to him. He knelt down and gave her a hug then got back up and went to Tenten's side.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke? Can you not see you hurt Sakura! She really likes you and look what you did to her!" yelled Neji

"It's all because of plan B. She wants to do it for the damn mission. But what about me don't I matter!" Sasuke yelled back

"Shut up. You don't understand anything, do you? She's doing it for you. To respect her. Make sure your there for her. She'll need it." Said Neji

"I understand everything! She isn't doing it for me! She's doing for herself!" Sasuke said prodding a finger in Neji's chest

Neji was about to punch Sasuke.

"Stop! Just stop it! I won't complete the mission. How about that! I'll go back to Konoha and tell lady Tsunade that I can't go through with the mission. I'll make sure that she sends someone else to take my place. Just stop. I won't do plan B or the mission!" Sakura said still crying uncontrollably

Sasuke looked at Sakura and gave her a disappointing look then he walked away from them. Tenten was sitting there next to Sakura not knowing what to do. Neji walked over to them and sat down in front on Sakura. Neji turned his byakugan on and saw she was running too low on chakra. If she kept healing herself, she might end up in a coma.

"You need to stop healing yourself. You're about to run out of chakra. You know the consequences of running out of chakra. If you won't do it for yourself do it for Tenten and me." Neji said looking at Sakura

Sakura stopped healing herself, however she kept crying and Neji took her in an embrace. Tenten didn't think he would do something of that sort. However, happy he did and not her. If Sasuke came back to her being hugged, she would not want it to be her. Then Sasuke would flip out over that then he would start yet another fight and it probably not go down to well. Sakura wiggled out of the embraced and started to pack her things. Tenten didn't think she would actually go back, but it looked like she would. Sakuragot her water container then went and filled it at the river bank. When Sakura came back from the river she countinued to pack her things.

"Are you going back?" asked Tenten

"I can't. I know what everyone especially my new 'teacher' would say to me. So why bother when I'll just get sent back here." Sakura stated

"What would she say then?" asked Tenten

"Well for one thing, no matter who is on your team you must work with them until the end. Second thing is do the mission not only for yourself but also for the people asking you too, and your team. Lastly I have no choice in doing this mission. The Kazekage chose us specifically for us to come."

Tenten nodded her head knowing these things were true except the last thing. This new 'teacher' had taught Sakura more things in a few months then Kakashi did in two years. Tenten figured this because Kakashi was a fatherly image and didn't want to see her hurt. Tsunade on the other hand wanted her to be stronge to get what she wanted. Even thought they only trained once in a while it still had some effects on her.

"Well, I'll go look for Uchiha. You girls stay here. We should have left twenty minutes ago but thanks to him, we're going to be late. I'll be back soon. Try not to do anything stupid please." Stated Neji

Sakura and Tenten nodded. Sakura wanted to object but decided they did need to hurry. They watched Neji walk away from camp them disappear. Tenten sat next to Sakura trying to comfort her. Sakura got up and finished packing her things. She only brought a week's worth of clothing and only three nights of food. The rest of her things were weapons and scrolls. She got back up and walked over to Sasuke's things then started to pack his things when she felt someone behind her. She was afraid to look behind her knowing it was Sasuke. She looked behind here and saw it was Sasuke standing there. She stood up and looked at him. Sakura noticed his eyes were cold and had no emotion in them. She moved out of his way, went and grabbed her things. She also noticed that Neji was back getting his things. They finally started to sand again. They noticed they were only half a mile away from the sand village. Sasuke surprisingly stayed close to Sakura. Sakura felt very uncomfortable. They saw the village gates coming into view. Nobody had talked yet. Tenten was starting to feel very uncomfortable in the silence.

"Hey I'm glad we're almost there. Are you Sakura? That means we can go shopping and take nice showers too! I know I'm pretty excited." Smiled Tenten

"Oh I'm thrilled. Yeah I want to go shopping too. Then take a nice long bath and relax." Sakura said sarcastically but know body noticed

"Ok let's walk from here. Therefore, we don't have to stop abruptly at the gates. Then we can go see the Kazekage." Said Neji

Sakura and Tenten nodded and slowed their run into a walk. Sasuke stopped and started to walk. Sasuke stopped and started to walk. When they approached the gates, the ninjas standing there allowed them to go in after they showed proof to where they were from and whom they were. One of the ninjas was taking them to the Kazekge's tower. They passed many shops that had huge crowds around them. They finally stepped into a huge building. It was very plain, and not very welcoming. They approached a door. They ninja knocked repeatedly on the door until he heard someone.

"The ninja's from Konoha are here."

"Let them in." said the voice

The ninja opened the door and allowed them to walk into the room. When they walked in the room, they were met with a death glare from their Hokage. Sakura moved first not really wanting too but nobody else did. She went and stood at the from of the desk with Tenten following. The boys stood behind them not scared but not wanting to meet this guy. Sakura sighed and started talking.

"We are from Hidden in the Leaf. You requested us?" questioned Sakura

"I'm the one to be asking the questions. Why were you thirty minutes late? In addition, do you have a place to stay? Lastly didn't your Hexplain the mission?" asked the Hokage

"Ask Sasuke not me. No we don't and of course were told to come her and keep our eyes open for spies." Stated Sakura

The Hokage raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who sent him an evil glare then turned away. So he turned his gaze back at Sakura, which was giving him a glare.

"Okay, your mission is to figure out why there are spies from sound here. In addition, we have had three men die from snakebites. This makes me conclude that it is this man called Orochimaru's doing. I will take you to where you'll be staying. Two of my best ninja's will be staying down stairs. So let's go. In addition, before we go out, did your Hokage tell you whom you were going to be with? If she did let's go if she didn't Neji and I think, you name is Tenten then Sasuke and I think Sakura. Let's go." The Hokage said standing up from behind his desk

Sasuke watched him move over to the door. The two couples followed him out onto the street. Many people walked by saying hello and good afternoon. They slowed down in front of a medium size house. The Hokage pulled a key out and unlocked the door. He opened the door and allowed Sakura, Tenten, Sasuke and Neji to go in. the girls were amazed at how pretty the house was. It looked like it was just built not too long ago. The Hokage walked up to the girls and stood next to them. Sakura giggled and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was huge. She always wanted a large kitchen. Sakura was still looking around when she felt another presence in the room with her. She turned around to see it was Sasuke. She just looked at him. He walked up to her and looked into her green eyes. Sakura wanted to punch him in the face for being such a jerk. However, she also wanted to hug him and make everything better between them. Sakura put her arms around Sasuke who didn't return the hug he just stood there. She let go of Sasuke and gave him an evil look. Sasuke shivered at the evil look he received. He sat down on a stool and waited for everyone to come to the kitchen.

Sakura caught up to Gaara where she knew where he would be. He was talking to Neji and Tenten they showed him where they were staying. Tenten and Neji walked into their room. Gaara motioned for Sakura to follow him. She followed him obediently. They reached a door at the end of the hall. Gaara opened it and let Sakura enter. Sakura walked in the room. It was very plain, but very welcoming. She turned around and bowed towards Gaara. Gaara had never had someone he knew bow to him.

"You don't need to bow." Gaara stated

"I've always bowed to people to thank them. Except Kakashi but he's another story. Where did the Hokage go?" Sakura giggled

Gaara raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura laughed at him. He now was very confused.

"He had work to do. If you don't mind, I'm going to have Temari and Konkuro stay here. Make sure everything runs smoothly. They'll also show you around if you want them too. In addition, what's wrong with you and Sasuke? I remember the first time I met you were still all over him and now, you seem to have nothing to do with him." Stated Gaara leaning on the frame of the door

"Well, I still do like him. If that's what your trying to get to. Why I'm not hanging all over him is because we're fighting. All because of what our plans are for the mission is." Sakura said

"Oh. Well what are you going to do? You need both of you to make this realistic. So try to make it convincing so you can figure out what is happening to my village. Before there isn't a village left." Gaara stated looking at Sakura who had her purse in her hands

"I know; I need to go shopping for some things. Probably Tenten needs to go too. Will you show us where we can go shopping? Please since Temari and Konkuro are not here?" questioned Sakura

"Sure let's go if we're going." Stated Gaara

They walked down the hall to Tenten's room. Her bedroom door opened before Sakura could knock. Tenten opened the door also with her purse. Tenten giggled and walked down the stairs. They told they guys what they were going shopping and would be back in a while. Neji nodded his head while Sasuke paid no attention to Sakura or Tenten.

Sakura was the last one to leave and slammed the door, which made the whole house tremble. Gaara looked at Sakura was terrified. Then he remembered that she had started to train under Tsunade. He also remembered that Tsunade is one of the legendary sanina. They walked into a large type of mall yet it was not a mall. Sakura went one way while Tenten went another. Gaara sighted deeply trying to figure out what way to go. However, he saw Tenten had walked into a weapon shop so if anyone messed with her she would be set to fight. Then he saw Sakura walked into a clothing store. Therefore, he walked over to Sakura and watched her pick through cloths. She already had an arm full of cloths to try on. She looked Gaara, smiled and walked to the dressing rooms. He was very confused with how nice she was to him. He felt many eyes on him while he followed Sakura around the store. Sakura walked out and went to look in the mirror. She had a short blue shorts with a light pink halter-top. She grabbed a pair of shoes she saw and liked. They were a blue pair of flip flops. She liked this outfit. She went back into the dressing room and came out in an evening dress. It was a dark shade of pink. She had a worker go and grab a pair of high heels. She decided that she was going to keep this one too. The last pair of cloths she tried on was long black pants with a blue belly shirt. She had a pair of sneaker on. Sakura decided to get this outfit too. She heard Tenten call to her. She walked over to the opening and peeked out. Tenten motioned for her to show her what she was wearing. She moved out and showed her. Tenten didn't know that Sakura had gotten so fit. Sakura hurried back to the dressing room to get the cloths she was going to buy and to get dressed in her cloths. She came out with six new outfits. She went and paid for her new cloths. They walked back to the house and noticed the guys were still sitting in the kitchen playing cards. Then they noticed that Temari and Konkuro finally showed up. Sakura turned to Sasuke and saw he was looking at her. She told everyone she would be back in a few minutes. Then she started to her room. She felt someone following her but paid no attention. She opened the door and headed to the dresser. She grabbed her bags and started to put her things away. She hung up the dress she got and placed her shoes near the dresser. She suddenly felt someone rap their arms around her waist and pulled her closer to them. She looked behind her and saw Sasuke. She turned around to face him. She knew Neji had too of said something to him. Sakura placed her arms around his neck and hugged him. This time he hugged her back.

"Hey you guys get ready we're leaving in thirty minutes to go 'investigate'." Yelled Tenten

"Okay, we'll be ready." Yelled Sakura

Sakura moved to the dress and grabbed the shoes then headed for the bathroom. She shut and locked the door. She had also brought along some makeup incase she needed it. While she was getting ready, Sasuke was putting on a different shirt and a pair of black pants. Tenten put on a pair of short shorts and Neji kept on his ninja gear. They met in the living room then went to find somewhere to investigate. They found a bar that was close to their house. Tenten walked in and got them a table in a corner. Sasuke and Neji ordered some sake while Sakura and Tenten ordered some water. They talked about random things and watched some people. Sakura moved closer to Sasuke feeling a guy from sound was watching them. Sasukegrabbed Sakura's hand and kissed her. She gavean appreciative smile. Sakura told Sasuke she was going to the bathroom and would be back. She walked pass the guy that was watching her but she walked by with confidence. She walked into the bathroom and walked over in front of the mirror. She didn't notice someone walk in after.

-X-

"Hey there little girl." Stated the man from sound

"Hey yourself." Sakura said trying to get out of the bathroom

"Oh you're not going anywhere. So why don't we ditch this place along with your loser of a boyfriend and you come with me."

"Let's not and say we did." Going to punch him

The sound ninja easily blocked her punch. He went to punch her in the stomach but she blocked him. He smirked at her and pushed her into a wall. She fell to the floor. She got up and wiped the blood from her mouth. She focused her chakra in her fingers. He came at her, she moved to the side. She hit him in the back and them the arm. She thanked Hinata for helping her with some of her training at that point. She took the Hyuuga way by blocking chakra points but she made it so the blood couldn't get to the place of contact. He started to cough up some blood. He kicked her in the stomach this time she went flying into the wall and made a dent in it. She got back up and charged at him. He was much faster now. She noticed he had a curse mark just as Sasuke did. She went flying into the wall again but this time she couldn't move.

"I was going to take you home. However I'm going to have to kill you. You annoying little bitch." He said

Sakura smirked at him and started to laugh. He looked at her confused.

"Are you sound ninja really that dump. I'm training under the Tsunade one of the legindary sanin. I'm working to become her apprentice now so you actually think you could beat me. Ha! You're too funny."

Now the sound ninja got angry. He placed a hand around Sakura's throat. She didn't wince at his motion. He smirked at her. His other hand moved down along her dress. Sakura's face still didn't change. He got distracted by her stomach. Therefore, Sakura took that as an advantage. She kicked him across the room. He got back up and charged at Sakura. He was about to punch her but she blocked him. He went to punch her with his other fist but was stopped. He had already broken a sweat while Sakura was just a little out of breath. He went to kick her but she had his legs pinned. She smirked at him. She turned him around and knocked him out. Sakura walked over to the door and called Tenten over.

Tenten walked over to the bathroom casually. She walked in and saw the sound ninja.

"We need to get him to Gaara and the Hokage before his buddies come looking for him. I used up a lot of chakra on him. Let's go I think I hear them coming. I will take him while you tell Neji and Sasuke I will be back has soon as I can." Sakura said in a thing of smoke

Tenten walked out of the bathroom and walked to the table. She sat down and got glares.

"Oh my god! Stop staring at me. She's fine but she used a lot of chakra on him. That means they didn't send weaklings here. So stay on your guard." Stated Tenten.

Both men nodded. Now they knew how strong they were. Making Sakura use a lot of her chakra was not a good sign. Even though they were strong too but still.

With Sakura

'O.M.G! Men are fucking heavy.' Sakura thought to herself

She stepped up to the Kazekage's office then knocked on the door repetitively. She heard a small come in. She walked in and saw Gaara was still being swamped by paper work. He still didn't look up to see Sakura. Sakura threw the body onto the floor. The ninja fell with a hard thump. Gaara looked up to see Sakura healing herself and a sound ninja on the floor.

"What happened?" Gaara asked getting up from behind his desk

"Well what I got was; He wanted me to be a toy for him, however I declined him. He said that he would have to kill me. Therefore, I knocked him out after using up a lot of my chakra on just him. They didn't send their little weaklings here. They sent out some of their best people here. But I still don't understand why…Where is the Hokage why are you here?" Sakura asked confused

"I help him a lot. Ok so what do you want me to do with him?" asked Gaara

"Well put him on lock down or something of that sort until tomorrow while I can interrogate him. Or you." Looking up at Gaara

"Very well then." He walked over to an intercom and called four Jounin to take him to a jail cell that was supposable indestructible

"Well I should get back to the other. I'll come by tomorrow and get you then we can go torture him." Sakura giggled

"Okay, do you mind if I stay in the same house the four of you, Temari and Konkuro are staying at. I'm getting some things done to my house and have no place to stay?" asked Gaara

"Well yeah, you can do whatever you want you are helping out the Hokage guy. I have no say in what you do so, yeah sure. I don't really care." Sakura said turning for the door

"You have changed." Gaara said as she walked out the door

Sakura headed back to the bar. Now she was exhausted from. She reached the bar and had many guys look at her. Sasuke walked up to her and started to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke enjoying every second of the kiss. Sasuke broke the kiss and told her what was happening. Then inside she broke. She thought the kiss was to tell the other men in the bar that she was his and not to touch. They walked back to the table. The waiter came by and asked if they needed anything. To Sasuke's surprise Sakura ordered sake. She looked out onto the dance floor and saw Neji and dancing.

"Sasuke, was that kiss anything more to you then to show them we're together?" questioned Sakura looking up at him

"No. Why?" She said scooting her chair away from Sasuke

Sakura felt like crying but held back the tears. She felt someone stand up next to her left. She looked up and saw Sasuke standing. He offered a hand to her, she set some money down. She took his hand and followed him out of the bar. They walked down the street hand in hand. They stopped in a somewhat type park. Sasuke leaned up against a pole. Sakura realized how the moon hit his features on his face and brought them out. Sakura walked up to him unconsciously and kissed him. When she realized what she was doing she wanted to pull away. However, she couldn't because Sasuke was holding onto her. She went scatter brained when Sasuke ran his tongue across her lower lip. She opened her mouth just a little. Sasuke broke the kiss. He looked at Sakura and smirked. Sasuke lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Now that kiss meant more than just to show we are together. It showed you are mine and only mine." He whispered in her ear

Sakura felt blood rising to her face. Then she felt him starting to nibble at her neck, which caused her moan slightly. He stopped and looked at her. She looked back into his onyx eyes. Then Sasuke picked Sakura up and walked back to the house they were staying at.

Tenten and Neji

"Where did they go? They left some money here. Well they know where the house is so let's go and get some sleep. They should be home by the time we get there but I could be wrong…knowing Sasuke." Neji said

Tenten nodded and walked out of the bar with Neji's hand in hers. It didn't take them long to get home. They unlocked the door and then walked to their room. They saw a figure walking down the hall carrying someone. They knew it was Sakura and Sasuke just by the heels of the shoes that they saw. They knew she had gotten them that same day also they were very hard to miss. They walked into their rooms and went to sleep. They didn't know that someone was watching them sleep, move, breath, and cuddle in each other's grip all night long.

The Next Morning

Sakura was already up making breakfast. She couldn't sleep the night before because she felt that someone was watching her every move. Therefore, she decided to get up and clean the house. Even though the house was already pretty clean. She also was thinking of some question to ask the sound ninja. Then she decided she would start to cook some breakfast. She heard someone walk into the kitchen but didn't look to see who it was. Sakura felt them walk right by her towards the coffee pot.

"Good Morning Gaara." Sakura said

"Hn."

"Not much of morning person are you. Don't worry I'm usually not this happy either." Sakura smile

Gaara just looked at her from the table. Finally, he got up and left the kitchen. After everyone came down, they ate breakfast got ready to look except

Sakura and Gaara who were going to interrogate the sound ninja. They all went got dressed then headed out.

XXX

"Okay follow me. You must never tell anyone where this place is. You understand?" asked Gaara

Sakura nodded then followed him obediently down the dark hallway. When they came to the last door on the right, he opened it. Gaara allowed Sakura to enter first. Sakura walked in and saw the sound ninja sitting on the bed. He looked up at Sakura and smirked until he saw Gaara.

"What do you want?" he asked

"We want to know why you are here." Sakura said coldly not being very good at it

"Well if you let me use you for a little while you might have learned something new but, you might not have come back because I might have had too much fun. However, you played hard to get. So I have no use for you." He stated

"Well you better tell me, or you'll wish you did."

"Oh am I supposed to be afraid of you."

"Didn't we have this conversation last night? Do you really want to go through that again?"

"Oh I didn't show you half of my power last night. Little girl!" he said standing up

Gaara was about to walk in front of Sakura but she stopped him.

"So you do want to fight, have it your way. And by the way my name is Sakura not Little Girl!" Sakura stated cracking her fingers and putting her gloves on

"Yes I do. I want you to show me the power from Sasuke's village. And I don't care what your name is."

"Okay then I don't care either. First what's your name?"

"Just call me IT."

After that statement, he charged at her; which she easily dodged. Then she hit him with her chakra scalpel; cutting his leg open. IT Looked at Sakura and smirked at her. He kicked Sakura in the stomach and grabbed her throat. Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind a log.

"He he. Looking for me?" asked Sakura coming up behind IT

"What! How did you?"

"Ninja's never reveal their secrets. So do you give up yet?" holding him by the neck

"Barely."

IT grabbed her by her wrist and flipped her. She disappeared in a puff of smoke again. She reappeared in front of him. She hit him with a chakra infused fist. He went flying into a wall. He smirked at her and came at her with amazing speed. She got jammed into the far wall of the cell. She coughed up blood but went back at IT. Before she got him. She was knocked into the wall again. Then a puff of smoke shrouded Sakura.

"Hey did you miss me?" Sakura asked punching him from behind

"Where did you come from?"

"I hid while I let a clone do my work for me. If you had a brain, you would have figured I was on the ceiling. But just tell us what sound is up too or I will kill you." Staring coldly at IT

"I'd rather die than tell you then betray my village!"

"If you say so." Sakura said

Sakura punched him right where is heart with a fist of chakra. He dropped down to the floor not moving. Gaara had stepped two steps back from Sakura.

"Have someone dispose of him. Now we're probably going to be here longer than necessary. Sorry, about this I shouldn't have killed him. However I was getting very aggravated with him."

"It's ok he wasn't going to tell us what sound was up to so I don't care."

Sakura walked over to IT's body. She noticed something in his pocket. It was an explosive.

"We need to get out of here. Like now." Sakura said pushing Gaara out the door right before the explosive exploded. Even though Sakura knew Gaara had the sand but she had nothing.

"Are you ok Gaara? Sorry for the short notice but yeah." Stated Sakura

"I would be better if you would get of me. It's ok for the short notice I guess." Getting a tinge of red in his face

"Oh, Sorry." Sakura said getting off Gaara

She looked into the room and it was destroyed. She walked into the room and noticed a spot on the floor where IT's body had been.

"I didn't kill him. He got out right as I pushed you out of the room. God damn it!" Sakura said punching a wall and destroying it.

"It's ok they'll be back, I promise you that."

Sakura nodded. She got up and walked back down the hall deep in thought. She opened the door and was blinded by the sun. Puzzled still by IT, she continued walking and saw a scroll shop. She walked in feeling the eyes of the owner. Any male that didn't look at her; most likely had a problem. She had short shorts on and a very small tight shirt showing off her curves and all her muscles. Sakura ignored his stares and went to look for disappearing Justus. Even though she read most of them in her village, Sakura felt she missed something in them. Gaara had followed her to the bookstore. The male now was giving him glares for sitting next to her.

"Excuse me, will you stop glaring at me or I will through you in jail." Said Gaara still watching Sakura

"And who are you to tell me if I go to jail or not?" questioned the man

"Because I'm the Kazekage helper." Gaara said looking at him

"Oh my, I'm very sorry. I'm also sorry for looking at your girlfriend like I did too." He said bowing

The last part of the man's statement caught Sakura's attention.

"Uh, sorry to break it to you but he's just a friend and he's just showing me around. I already have a boyfriend." Sakura stated not taking her eyes off the scroll.

"Oh sorry again. If you need anything or any scrolls I can get them if you need them."

"Thank you. Can I take this scroll out? It will help with how that sound ninja disappeared so fast."

"Yes, yes you can. Take anything else you need. You're always welcome." He shouted out the door at Sakura and Gaara

Gaara rolled his eyes at the man. Sakura giggled still reading the scroll. She continued reading the scroll until they reached the house. She unlocked the door and walked straight to the kitchen. She set the scroll on the counter top then made a hand sign. She focused her chakra. Gaara, she noticed walked into the living room. She would practice the jutsu and try what IT had done. She focused her chakra once again then made the hand signs. She opened her eyes to find herself in the living room with Gaara glaring at her.

"It worked." Sakura said barely above a whisper

"If that's the jutsu that man used than yes it did."

Sakura walked back to the kitchen then started to read the scroll again. She heard the front door close then saw Sasuke walk into the kitchen. She looked up and smiled then went back to reading.

"What are you reading?" questioned Sasuke

"Well disappearing, reappearing and other types of jutsu. What were you up to?" asked Sakura

"I was just wondering around the city looking for something to do. I saw some lights on so I thought you might be home, I was right."

Sasuke walked behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around Sakura. Sakura had a feeling this wasn't Sasuke. She turned around and found IT standing behind her.

"Ha ha, I finally caught you little girl." He said pulling a kunai knife and placing it to her neck.

Sakura just looked at him. She could feel some blood trickle down her neck. IT looked at her and laughed. She went to punch him with a chakra fist but she couldn't.

"Ha ha, you just realized you ran out of chakra. I drained your chakra earlier, naughty little girl. I thought this was going to be fun. However you showed me tiajutsu but you had chakra in it." He laughed

Sakura felt more blood trickle down her neck. Sakura saw sand approaching the two. The sand grabbed IT by his calf. IT didn't realize until the sand grabbed him by the arms too. Slowly the sand pulled him away from Sakura. Sakura saw Gaara standing in the doorway. She smiled and sat back down on the stool. Gaara took him out back and used sand coffin to make sure he died this time. To make sure he had some Jounin take him to the hospital. Gaara walked back in the house and saw Sakura placing bandages on her neck.

"Why don't you heal that cut? Wouldn't it be easier?" asked Gaara

"If I could heal this I would and it would make my life a whole lot easier. However, he drained my chakra. I don't know how he did this but he did."

"These sound ninjas are going to be a pain in the ass to beat are they not?"

"Yeah they are. I think I'm going to rest and think about some things. When you see the real Sasuke tell him what happened."

Gaara nodded moving out of Sakura's way and watched her walk to her room. He walked back into the living room and lay down on the couch. He meditated when he felt a familiar chakra. He saw Temari and explains to her what had happened and to tell Sasuke what happened. Temari nodded and walked into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. She saw the scroll lying on the counter top and decided to read it. She figured Sakura was reading it. Everyone else staying here was either, too lazy to read or they just figured things out by other people. She heard people enter the house. She saw Konkuro and Sasuke walk into the kitchen then they sat across from Temari.

"Hey, Sasuke, Sakura wanted Gaara to tell you but told me to tell you that she is resting. I guess she had and interesting day with that sound guy."

Sasuke nodded walked out of the kitchen to his room. He approached their door and opened the door very slowly to see a sleeping Sakura. He crept slowly to the other side of the bed. He lay down and pulled Sakura closer to him. Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke. She smiled at him then went back to sleep. They slept until Temari called them for dinner.

Tenten and Neji

"Hey, Ten, look at this kunai knife. That's amazing!" stated Neji

"Wow, my taste has rubbed off onto you about weapons." Tenten giggled

Neji rolled his eyes and continued walking. Tenten ran into the weapon shop and got some things. Tenten hurried to catch up with Neji. She stuffed the things she bought into her bag. They walked back to the house hoping that dinner might be ready. Then they could go to a different place to night to investigate. They walked in and smelled something very appetizing. They saw Temari cooking, Konkuro being yelled at for trying to eat dinner before everyone else. Gaara was in the living room doing some paper work. However they didn't see Sakura or Sasuke. They walked into the kitchen then head footsteps and voices. Soon they saw them walk into the kitchen laughing at something.

"Ready for dinner?" asked Temari

"Yeah, I'm starving!" yelled Konkuro

"Gaara! It's Sound they're attacking! They've already taken down half of our defense system. We need help NOW!"

"Let's Go NOW!" yelled Gaara

Everyone grabbed their things then went to where most of the fighting was taking place. They didn't notice to people watching them from the shawdows. Everyone stood around Gaara waiting for orders on where to go and what to do. Then Gaara finally started to call out order to others then finally to Konkuro, Temari and the 'couples'.

"Sakura, you stay here with Tenten so you can heal people and use gen-jutsu because, Sakura, you're good with gen-jutsu so you can do that. Also Tenten can kill many people almost instantly so she can keep each other safe. Others will be coming to help you to aid you with medical procedures. Neji you go with Sasuke because you to are from the same village and now each others weak and strong points so use every thing to your advantage. Konkuro and Temari you do what ever you want as long as you don't get you'r selfs into trouble. Got it. While every ones doing your own thing I'll get Orochimaru. If you want when your done with your battle and you know there are no more in your area, please join me." Ordered Gaara

"Excuse me I'm not going to stand back and do nothing to help! I am good for something you know! Also I don't need some one to hover over me. I can protect myself if i need to. No offence Tenten" Sakura stated, tenten said a small no offence taken then went silent

"Yes you are, you are a good medic ninja. So if you don't need someone here to 'hove' over you and to protect you, Tenten you can go with Temari and Konkuro." Gaara said then left with everyone going their separate ways

Sakurawatched as they left her by herself. She prepared the area around her so she knew where everything was when she needed it. She sat the for a few minutes noticing some dark chakra coming from somewhere's. Sakura figured it was from one of the battles so she put it aside. She didn't notice that Orochimaru was closing on to her until she looked around and came face to face with him.

"Well, they left the weakest one alone; to fend for herself. Too bad nobody is here to help you."

"How about we go for a little stroll. Shall we?" asked Oro picking Sakura up

Sakura tried to fight off Orochimaru but wasn't strong enough to hold him back. Orochimaru knocked Sakura out for putting up such a fuss then wrote a sweet little note to Sakura's friends then left.

Sasuke and Neji had killed about 100 together both were injured and were heading back to Sakura to get healed. When they got there her medical supply was still there but she had disappeared.

"Sakura where are you?"yelled Sasuke

When he got no response he looked around a little. There was no sign of her leaving.

"Sakura come out now! This is not funny! Are you trying to get back at us?" asked sasuke

Neji was looking around to. He noticed there was a note on the tree right above Sakura's medical supply kit.

"What's that?" asked Neji

Sasuke walked over with Neji to the tree where Sakura's medical supply was sitting. Neji read it aloud for both him and Sasuke to hear.

"God damn it Orochimaru you'll pay for taking Sakura again!" yell Sasuke

Neji followed Sasuke not knowing where they were going but decided to follow Sasuke incase he got as reckless as Naruto. He started to notice Sasuke was running towards an area that he was starting to sensing an dark chakra. When they arrived they saw Orochimaru. They looked around further to see Kobuto from a tree about 200 yards away from Sakura.

"Do you want your weak useless girl back?" questioned Orochimaru

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do want Sakura back." yelled Sasuke

"You're so weak. You know love is your weakness. You'll never gain power if you love people, trust people or even have emotion. As your dear brother would say. This proves a point you'll never defeat me and especially your brother." Said Oro

"You'll be better off without her in your life. Everyone will be better off!" stated Kabuto

Kabuto ran towards Sakura with chakra scalpel however was stopped by sand. Gaara walked out of the woods with no expression. Kabuto glared at Gaara and charged at him. Sasuke and Neji went over to Sakura to release her. Sakura woke immediately after being release. Sakura was a little puzzled when she saw Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji standing there. They told her they would explain another time what was happening. Neji noticed Kabuto running towards them with chakra scalpel. Sakura also noticed this but pushed everyone out of her way. She also had chakra scalpel but knew it wasn't as strong as Kabuto's. She was pushed back about one hundred feet back into the tree again. Kabuto charged at her again. This time he cut her right upper arm open, leaving it useless and starting to bleed profusely. Sasuke tried to get over to her however was stopped by Oro.

"Your fight is with me not him." Hissed Orochimaru

Sasuke and Neji both charged at him with content to kill. Neji hit him a few times blocking a few of his chakra points, but was amazed when he could still use his chakra. Sasuke only got one good punch in. Then it was Orochimaru's turn. He disappeared then reappeared behind the two of them. He barely touched them but made them go flying into the trees.

"Ah I see your village still is as useless as it always has been and always will be." Laughed Oro

Sakura could barely feel her right arm by now. She also was running low on chakra. She was getting tired of Kabuto. She decided to use a chakra fist to get him farther from her and her away from him. He charged at her again and she just stood there. When he was about a foot away from her she hit him and sent him flying back. Gaara ran over to Sakura when Kabuto suddenly appeared behind her. Sakura turned around feeling a presence there that's when she noticed Kobuto standing there. Sakura wasn't prepared for what happened next. Kobuto hit her with a chakra fist that sent Sakura flying into a tree and hit it full force; then fell to the ground back unconscious. Gaara noticed this and charged at Kabuto. Gaara almost had an attack to Kabuto but he disappeared he then reappeared at Orochimaru's side.

"Our work here is half way done boss. Should we finish them off? We learned what we needed to; the little cherry blossom girl is in critical condition. The only way to saveher is to give her chakra and heal her heart because I hit it dead on in twenty four hours she'll be dead if you people do nothing." Snickered Kabuto

"Yes indeed, our business here is done. Sasuke come to me for power, now that that girl is going to be dead." Laughed Oro

Oro and Kabuto disappeared when Tenten, Konkuro, and Temari appeared. Tenten and Temari saw Sakura lying unconscious.

"Sakura!" screamed Tenten and Temari

They ran over to her and started to look over her. Even though they had no idea what they were doing.

"Does anyone have any chakra they can give her? Gaara do you know any one that is good healer in your village?" asked Sasuke

"Yes I guess i could spare her some of my chakra. Also yes, we do." Stated Gaara

"Why?" asked Tenten

"That's the only way to help her." stated Sasuke

"Okay let's get her to the hospital so they can do whatever they need to do."

Everyone nodded Sasuke picked Sakura up then ran to the hospital.

_(Okay this one is a little longer. I hoped you like it so far. I'm not that good with battle scence as you can tell. But I'm still trying. Please Review. Thanks)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Recovering and Going Home

Sakura woke up to a white ceiling and ivies up and down her arm. On her right arm there was what she could feel were stitches and gauzes on it. She sat up a little and felt light headed but still continued to sit up. She saw Gaara in a bed across from her. He also had and ivies in his arm. She started to wonder how long had she been out. The last thing she remembered was Gaara running towards her then getting hit with a chakra fist by Kabuto then hitting a tree right on.

"You're up." Gaara stating the obvious

"Yeah, how long have I been out?" asked Sakura

"About three days."

"Oh. Are you wounded? Are you going to okay? Why are you here?"

"So you would live."

"Why what happened when Kabuto hit me?"

"I'm not sure. But he said that the only way to live was to give you chakra and get someone to heal you because he said he hit your heart. I was the only one with a large amount left, so I saved your life. Be more careful next time I give you an order." Gaara said pulling out the ivies then walking out leaving Sakura dumb found

Sakura laid back down taking in what Gaara had said. It was not her fault that he left her alone. She knew she was weak especially against a legendary sanin. She heard the door to the room open the close.

"Who's there?" asked Sakura

"Hey it's me, Tenten. Everyone went back because they had major injures. They got transported. I was one of the few who didn't get majorly wounded. I saw Gaara stomp out of here. What's wrong with him?" asked Tenten

"He's disappointed in me, like everyone else. He told me that I had to be more careful the next time he gave me an order. But what was I going to do, tell Orochimaru; oh this is my post you can't bug me! Leave me alone. Also tell Kabuto not to kick my ass if you take me!" yelled Sakura

"Sakura, he's just mad they got away. You did the best you could! You should be happy with that." Smiled Tenten

Sakura rolled her eyes trying not to think of what happened.

"Let's go tell Gaara we're leaving. I hate being in hospitals."

"Sakura, you work in a hospital."

"What I mean is, I hate being a patient."

Tenten nodded. Sakura ripped the ivies out of her arm got normal cloths out of the bag someone brought there. They walked to the Kazekage's tower in silence. Once they got there Sakura stormed up to Gaara's office. She didn't even bother to knock on Gaara's door Sakura walked in.

"What do you want now?" asked an annoyed Gaara

"We're leaving. Is there anything else you need from Tenten or me?" asked Sakura in the same annoyed tone

"Did the nurses check you out or did you just leave. Tenten maybe could be some use but not you, Oro was right you are useless."

"I left and if you want Tenten to stay I'll go on my own." Sakura said walking out

"Good job, Kazekage. We're leaving." Tenten glared at Gaara which scared him

Tenten caught up with Sakura. She was scared at how fast she was moving. She was already out of the village by the time she caught up with her.

"Tenten, if you can we're going to go straight to the village. No stopping. If we do I might go back and give him a piece of my mind." Smirked Sakura

"That's fine. It is a good workout." Laughed Tenten

Home

Tenten and Sakura stepped back into the village completely wiped out. Tenten went to see Neji while Sakura went to see the Hokage. They went their separate ways and told each other they would see each other later. Sakura walked up the stairs to the Hokage tower. When she reached the Hokage's door and knocked repetitively on it. She heard either a don't coming or come in. So she entered to see Tsunade's head on the desk.

"Wake up Naruto is coming!" Joked Sakura

"Naruto where! Oh Sakura nice to see you, back so soon? Sorry I have had a long day helping Sand" said the Hokage getting up

"Yeah, I would like permission to move back into my house. I don't want to stay at the Uchiha manor anymore."

"Why is that?"

"I need to have some space for now; also I need to start training. After this mission it showed how weak I am."

"Okay on two conditions, you go to the hospital after this and get your arm checked out, and after every mission until further notice I want you to go directly there. Agreeable."

"Okay that works with me." Sakura said walking out of the Hokage's office and to the hospital

Sakura walked slower than normal. She took in the sight of people buying, trading and talking to each other on the street. Sakura didn't notice that she reached the hospital, she entered and told Shizune -Tsunade's helper- what happened. Shizune escorted her to a private room. Sakura was happy to see the bed. She got in it and immediately fell asleep. Sakura woke up to people arguing about something. She sat up and saw Tsunade and Sasuke.

"Can you people keep quite this is a hospital you know." Stated Sakura sitting up

"Oh did we wake you up?" asked Tsunade

"No I'm just telling you to be quite for fun." Sakura said sarcastically

"Well, Sasuke you can talk to her about moving out. Have fun."

"Why do you want to move out?" asked Sasuke

"I need to start training again. Also I need some room. It's not because of you; it's because of this mission. I'm still weak; I couldn't save myself once again. Not that it's unusual but I want to be stronger. I hate that I can't save myself and I feel like I have to try my best to look good at something I'm not!" Stated Sakura never looking at Sasuke

"Alright you want it this way, I'll bring you crap here." Said Sasuke walking out of her room slamming her door

Sakura thought Sasuke would understand that she wanted to become stronger. Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest and started to cry.

"Sakura, how are you…What happened, I saw Sasuke he looked sort of pissed but I didn't look into it." Asked Tenten

"I asked the Hokage who told Tsunade to tell sasuke I wanted to move back to my place so I could move back to my place and he approved. I just need some time to me, start training again, become stronger so the next mission I can defend myself and not be a burden to everyone around me."

"You're not a burden, you did your best if it wasn't for you some of us wouldn't be alive and you tried you best. Like you said you went up against an experienced medic ninja and sannin. There was not much you could do but you did your best. You're still training and someday you'll meet up with him again and you'll kick his non royal ass." Smiled Tenten

Sakura started to cry again, however they were for a whole different reason. Tenten went over and pulled Sakura into a hug. She pulled away and smiled at Sakura. Sakura smiled back at her with a Sakura smile.

"How about after you get out of here, we go swimming. The guys went shopping for who knows what. Knowing Naruto he's buying ramen." Laughed Tenten

There was a knock on the door and someone entered. They saw that it was the Hokage and his former student.

"Sakura, how are you feeling? Do you think you'll be fine?" asked Tsunade

"I'm feeling fine thank you. Well, atleast I think I will be. Also if Sasuke comes by with a few bags they're mine. Just have someone take them to my house. Or I might just go get them myself. That's what I'll do Bye Lady Tsunade, Hokage!" yelled Sakura running out of the room

Tsunade looked around the room and saw nobody. She shook her head at her hyperness. She needed a drink knowing it was going to be a long day.

Sakura arrived at the Uchiha manor with Tenten. Sakura walked in and went to her room with Tenten following. Before she could get to her old room she ran into Naruto and Hinata. They had a couple of bag and baggy clothes on with flip flops on.

"Where are you two going?" asked Sakura

"Well, we're waiting for everyone to get here then we're going swimming. Do you want to go?" asked Hinata

"Well I'm supposed to get my stuff out of here before Sasuke gets back here. We're are fighting right now because I'm moving out." Said Sakura

"WHAT! Why are you moving out? I thought you liked it here?" asked Hinata

"I do, I just need time for me so I can start to train more."

"Well do you want to go with us swimming?" asked Naruto

"Sure I guess that wouldn't hurt too much." Stated Sakura

"Okay we'll what for the rest to get here and go. Then when we get back we'll help you move your stuff." Said Naruto

They waited only a few minutes before Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino and Kakashi to arrive. They told them what they were doing. They got changed and started to head out.

"Hey, Naruto, where are we going? All the local pools and things are still either closed or packed full of people." Said Tenten

"Well I know of this place where I used to go and play at. We could go there if you want to. It's a bit out of the ways. I think only a few people know of it. One of them is me." Smiled Naruto

"Okay then we'll follow you."Smiled Sakura

Sakura was in the back of everyone then Neji and Hinata were in front of her Shikamaru and Ino in front of them, Kiba and Choji, then Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi leading. It was about a two mile hike from the Uchiha house. Sakura caught up with Shikamaru and Ino and talked to them. When they arrive everyone got their swim suits on then met back at the lake. The lake had a large water fall. The lake was around 12 feet deep and about 35 feet wide. The water fall was about 5 feet high.

"Ino want to jump of the water fall?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, Tenten, Hinata want to come?" asked Ino

"I'll stay behind. T-thank you though." Smiled Hinata

Sakura, Ino and Tenten nodded then started to race each other to the top of the fall. Hinata took off the over sized t-shirt and went to put her feet in the water. Naruto ran up behind Hinata then jumped over her into the lake. Hinata squeaked. Hinata got splashed with water from Naruto. Hinata jumped in at Naruto. Neji saw this and got mad. Then he saw Naruto go under.

"Naruto, where did you go?" asked Hinata

When she got no response, Hinata started to swim around looking through the lake. She felt something hit her foot not thinking about what it was. Then she felt it again. After it happened again she started to get dragged under. She freed herself from him and got to the shore.

"Neji, stop the girls from jumping of the waterfall. Something tried to pull me under. I think it was who pulled Naruto under!" yelled Hinata

Neji nodded and started at a running pace. Hinata caught her breath. She noticed Kakashi wandering around the lake. Kakashi looked very disturbed. Kakashi knelt down and smelt the water. He noticed that there was some sort of poison in the water. However it wasn't enough to kill someone immediately. They gathered everyone in one spot then they left for the Uchiha grounds. Kakashi's disturbed look did not disappear for the whole trip back to the Uchiha's house.

-X-

Once they reached the house Neji took Hinata to her room to let her lay down. Sakura was behind them to check on Hinata. She had been reading up on her medical things and had a basic idea of it.

"Alright I'm going to check you out. I have a basic knowledge of medical things and if something doesn't seem right your going to the hospital." Smiled Sakura

After checking her over twice to make sure she didn't miss a thing out of ordinary she told Hinata that she just needed to relax and eat something. She was going out to make some soup and some sandwiches for lunch/dinner. Neji sat quietly in the corner of the room watching his cousin very carefully. He wasn't sure if he should even be in there.

"Neji-nii-san, what happened back there? I thought something was off but I wasn't sure and I don't like going on my feelings. I guess that's my weak point right now. I need to work on that…" Hinata said looking at Neji and not glancing away

"No I think that is a good way to go. You should never count on your feelings because you might make them to an extent make you feel that way. You did what you needed to do. Even if you didn't save Naruto, he'll make it through what he's going through. No matter how tough. He would be to stupid to stop. You can't get anything through his thick head if you wanted too." Neji said standing up

"Thank you, your right he is thick skulled." Hinata got up and hugged Neji

Neji wasn't sure what to do next except stand there and let her cry on him. He wasn't sure how she was feeling but there was a ting of sadness.

"How about I set up a little bed over there to keep an eye out for you and if Naruto gets back in the night I can help you." Neji stated

"That would be good. I have a feeling that Tenten might not need your protection. I was in your room a little while ago and there are traps everywhere! I'm actually kind of scared of her now." Laughed Hinata

"Yeah she sometimes scares me too. Why don't we go get some of the soup Sakura is making."

Hinata nodded and followed her cousin out of her room. They walked into the kitchen and saw Tenten and Ino making sandwiches and Sakura making some soup at the stove. She noticed there was still no Naruto. She was hoping just maybe he would be there but he wasn't only Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. She went over to Sakura to see if she could use any help while Neji went and sat down the guys.

"Hinata you should go sit down. It's really okay." Sakura smiled

"No I want to help you and after this meal I'll go lay down. I promise." Hinata smiled back

"Okay. Keep and eye on this I need to chop up some more vegetables."

"Okay."

After watching Sakura run around the kitchen gathering things and dicing them up. The soup was finally almost ready. The sandwiches were already getting passed out. Hinata tasted it and it was amazing.

"I'm going to have to get this recipe from you it is amazing." Hinata said flabbergasted

"Okay, but after your meal and nap. It's ready." Sakura said taking the spoon from her and started to put the soup into bowls

Hinata handed them out after Sakura filled them. After the last one was full they all sat down and ate the meal in silence. If there was talking it was either for pepper or more of the soup, nothing more. Hinata ate faster than she usually did so she could go take a long nap. She was feeling a little tired and didn't want to be talked to. She still felt responsible for what happened to Naruto. Hinata quietly bid her departure and returned to her room. What would happen next would be a surprise to her.

As she walked in a kunai hit the wall with a little note on it. She wondered over to the note with a questioning look. She took the kunai out of the wall and spun it in her finger feeling that it was custom made. She opened the folded note and began to read it.

**To Naruto Uzumaki's family and friends, **

**We have your boyfriends and he will be let go after some 'tests' are done on him. Soon after you will find out from him and he will tell you where this place is when he gets back, however it's going to be moved to a new location. You may know who has taken him. You send anyone to find him we will kill him with out hesitation. He could be home sooner than you think. That all depends on you. DON'T DO ANYTHING TO TRY TO FIND HIM!**

**-******

Anonymous

She continued to look at the note not knowing she was starting to yell no. As soon as everyone heard Hinata yelling something everyone got up and went to see her. When Sakura and Neji ran in she had a kunai knife in one, in the other hand was a note. Sakura started moving before everyone else.

"Hinata, what happened?" Sakura said in a worried voice

"As I was coming into the room, this landed on the wall. I didn't think anything of it until I began reading it. Here read it." Hinata said handing the note to Sakura

While Sakura read the note, Hinata began examining the kunai. The kunai remembered her of one she knew. She looked up to Sakura to see the maddened face as the note was getting passed around.

"Sakura-Chan, have you seen a kunai like this before. It looks familiar but I cant remember who it belongs to or who if belonged to." Hinata said handing it to Sakura

"Hmm, I believe I do but you won't like the answer…. It's Naruto's." Sakura said still examining it

"No it can't be! How would anyone get there hands on something like this!"

"The person who kidnapped him might have taken it and sent it to you. We need to tell the Hokage immediately." Sakura stated

"Okay, lets go."

"Hey guys we'll be back in a couple Hinata and I are going to talk for a bit."

-X-

"We need to see the Hokage immediately!" Sakura said walking to the receptionist desk for the Hokage

"I'm sorry but unless it is an emergency then you can't see him." She went back to typing

"On of Konoha's ninjas has been kidnapped. I think that is important." yelled Sakura

Everyone looked at her. At that point the Hokage him self walked out to find out what all the commotion was. Sakura and Hinata told him what was going on and gave him the note and the kunai. He slowly examined them. He had someone walk in and gave the items to them. He went and sat behind his desk. He had a very stern look on his face.

"You two said that as you walked in to your room it was thrown?"

"Yes it was. Wait! That could only mean, they could have attacked me. And they probably thought that I was alone." Hinata looked worried.

"I was thinking that also. I want you to go back to you house for protection. Along with your cousin. Ms Hurano, you and Ms Yamanaka will go to her house, Tell Nara he must go home also. I will keep an eye out for Uchiha myself. I have a feeling I know who is behind this. I will have ANBU watching over you and your families until Naruto is home safe. After that we can go after this sick man. For right now go get ready for the dance which is in a week. It may be changed, we have many of our ninjas out at this point. I heard it's going to be fun. Don't stress to much we'll have the best people watching you." smiled the Hokage ushering the girls our

Both girls nodded. Before walking out the both bowed and hurried out. Hinata was still worried. The dance was in a few days and everything was getting messed up worse and worse everyday. Sakura put an arm around her friend, hoping to comfort her somewhat.

"Sakura, I wonder about that note. Like everyone around here and other places knows that Naruto doesn't have any family. I wonder why they put that. Unless they are really stupid."

"I'm not sure. It is odd but we need to worry about moving back to our houses."

"Oh yeah. Nobody will be happy." Sakura laughed while Hinata just put a small smile on

-X-

"Sir, do you really think it's safe to let who ever has Naruto?" asked Iruka

"I'm not sure. But right now he said he would kill him if someone came after him. I still believe I know who is behind this but I could be wrong." The Hokage said looking over the village

'I hope you really will be okay Naruto.'

-X-

Sakura kept her arm around Hinata hoping to make her cheer up even more. They reached Sasuke's mansion and entered. They both went straight to the kitchen hoping everyone would be there so they could start to explain and get back home before it got dark.

"Hey is everyone in the kitchen?" asked Hinata walking in with Sakura following her

"Yeah, what is the Hokage going about Naruto's kidnapper or kidnappers?" asked Tenten

"Well, he's going to wait to send people out so he doesn't get killed. The bad news, everyone has to move back home. He feels this place is wide open now that this person knows where all here."

"He's going to keep a close eye on you Sasuke. While anbu will follow us and our families besides Hinata and Neji since their families are huge. We have to go about as if nothing has happened. So we don't cause suspicion. The dance's date may change so keep an eye out. I think we need to g-" Sakura turned around and almost fainted

"Alright we're here to pick everyone up and escort you back to your houses. We'll be waiting while you pack now." said the tallest and proudest looking one

"Okay, let's go." Neji said almost pulling everyone out with him

It didn't take long for everyone to pack. They all were packed in a timely manner so they didn't keep the anbu sitting in Sasuke's living room waiting.

"Alright guys, we're going shopping Friday right? You all have my number so call me and we'll get together sometime. Sasuke I'm going to miss you." Sakura said pecking him on the cheek

"Yeah we are. Okay I'm leaving see you see!" yelled Ino walking out with Shikamaru in tow

"Bye Sasuke. See you tomorrow for lunch? My house?" asked Sakura

"Sorry I can't I'm busy. Bye." Sasuke said walking into his house

Sakura looked over to Hinata and Tenten. They both shrugged and walked out with Sakura following confused. When they all came to their roads they each hugged each other then walked on. Soon Sakura was alone with the tall, proud anbu. She wanted to know who was this proud in anbu. All her thought were coming to halts.

After the silent five min walk they finally reach Sakura's house. Sakura digged out her long forgotten key and walked in. After getting her stuff set in she went to her parents house.

"Mom! I'm here to vistit! Mom?" Sakura yelled into the big house

"Sakura! Your back! Oh my god I missed you! I didn't think you ever going to come home! How was Sasuke? He was nice to you right? Was the house clean? Oh I missed you." Sakura's mother hugged her child then looked up to see and Anbu behind her "Oh no! What did you do!" asked her mother

"Mom, I didn't do anything. They have to follow us because something happened to Naruto and the Hokage thinks he'll come after us in the long run." Sakura smiled "Where's dad. I haven't seen him in a while?"

"Oh he had a mission come up this after noon so I had no one to talk to." smile Sakura's mom

"Oh, I wanted to talk to him about helping me train. I'm going shopping Friday do you want anything? They ninja dance is coming up I'm going." Sakura said

"Of course you can. I need a new dress and shoes." She laughed

"You get to have one too. There will be one with us at all times. So you don't have to worry so much." smiled Sakura

"Okay, I'm your mother I have to worry about you though. I'll fix you something to eat."

"Oh I would love some of your cooking. Mine still has a way to go to get as good as yours." Sakura laughed

Everything seemed better Sakura thought. She needed to go home for a while. Able to protect the people around her Sakura countinued running her head. Able to stand up for what she believed in. After being with her mom for a couple of hours she went home. Sakura just felt good to be home and able to take a shower and not worry about someone walking in on her then go eat some of her mothers cooking she gave her. She had missed that the most.

-X-

"Sakura! Wake up sweetie. Ino is going to be here there twenty minute so you can go shopping for stuff for the dance!" Sakura's mother yelled through the phone

"Okay…" Sakura said getting up and going to get ready

This morning stuff was not her thing. Why did they have to choose something so early in the morning. Her friends would kill her before she hit twenty. As Sakura got to the door she heard people fighting on the other side.

"Do you people have to be so load in the morings?" asked Sakura leaning on her door

"We were wonder how long it would take for you to get to the door. But now that you are here, Let's go!" yelled Ino grabbing Sakura and running for the dress store fisrt

"Ino I could walk my self!" yelled Sakura

"I know but you would take for ever." laughed ino "did you hear? The chunnin exams are being held here! I think my team is going to take it. We are ready."

"Yeah me and my team are taking it finally." smiled Tenten

'I wonder if me and my team will be able to take them." thought Sakura

_(OMG! I DID IT! Hehe sorry I'm happy. You probably are too. Any who… Okay chapter eight is up. I know kinda of a cliff hanger, but, not really. I had this part of the story written but I didn't like it so I rewrote it the rewrote it still didn't like it so I just kinda came up with this it still has the plot still in it kinda but you finally have it. I can't believe it's almost been a year I'm still sorry. I'll try to get another one up next week… I promise I won't leave again for another year. My school year will be better this year than last and I won't break my wrist or anything that is above the waist line. But I hope you enjoyed it…R&R ~MISSY~)_


End file.
